


Battle Scars

by Yellow_Mellow



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Cosplay, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Wade Wilson, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Nerd Peter Parker, Night Terrors, Peter and wade watch Voltron, Peter has a daddy kink, Peter is a Sheiter, Precious Peter Parker, Role-Playing Game, Team as Family, They fight for this shit, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is a klancer, voltron spoiler season 8
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: Wade chiude per un attimo gli occhi, sospirando sconsolato.Sperava davvero che questo scenario non si presentasse, e che l'altro non si accorgesse dei suoi incubi notturni, o almeno di riuscire a distrarlo con una sessione di sesso assonnato.Ma è anche consapevole che quando Spiderman vuole sapere qualcosa, Deadpool non è in grado di mentire.Almeno non più.Si concentra sul tocco dei loro piedi intrecciati, sul calore del corpo premuto contro il suo.Peter aspetta paziente, il volto composto in un'espressione rassicurante e pacifica; sa che Wade parlerà, ma è deciso a non spingerlo a farlo, ad aspettare che trovi i suoi modi e i suoi tempi.“Sai quando pochi giorni fa abbiamo visto il finale di Voltron?”





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Secret Santa indetto dal gruppo SasuNaru fanfiction Italia.  
> ATTENZIONE! Presenti Spoiler riguardanti il finale della season 8 di Voltron
> 
> Per il Circuito del mio cuore, Steph.   
> Sorpresa! Non so se avessi capito o meno chi fosse il tuo Secret Santa, ma ci sono stati momenti in cui ho sudato freddo al pensiero di aver mandato tutto a quel paese facendomi beccare.  
> Sperando di essere stata all'altezza delle tue aspettative, ti avviso che è la prima volta che muovo i nostri amati in tutine di spandex, quindi in caso di lamentele&reclami rivolgiti a Tony, che sicuramente sarà concorde con te.  
> Ti auguro un felice Natale ricco di chimichanga e sexy membri della ribellione spaziale <3 
> 
> Per chiunque altro sia abbastanza intrepido da accingersi a leggere questa storia, buone feste!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Nessun Bucky è stato maltrattato durante la produzione di questa storia.

 

 

  
Il cuore batte prepotente contro la cassa toracica, rompendo il silenzio vellutato della notte.  
Wade si passa una mano tremante sugli occhi, cercando di spingere lontano il terrore cieco che attanaglia il suo stomaco.  
Si districa dalle lenzuola attorcigliate intorno alle sue gambe, calciandole via, poi si siede a bordo letto, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Tra gli spazi delle dita può osservare Peter respirare pacifico nel sonno, i tratti sciolti in un'espressione dolce così in contrasto con il volto trasfigurato dalla paura e dal dolore del suo incubo.

Inspira.  
È stato solo un sogno.  
Espira.

Allunga le dita nella sua direzione, accarezzandogli leggero i capelli, attento a non svegliarlo.  
Ogni tanto si trova ancora incredulo a fissare quel magnifico _uomo-slash-eroe_ e a pensare a quanto gli sia grato per avergli dato una possibilità anche dopo tutta quella storia dell' _uccidi & riporta in vita Peter Parker_ _._  
O per tutto quello che fa al suo culo. Ma quella è un'altra storia.

Si lascia cadere di nuovo disteso, divertito dalla reazione istantanea del suo corpo, il sorriso a morirgli sulle labbra al ricordo del perché si ritrovi sveglio in piena notte invece di essere accoccolato contro la schiena del suo amato a sognare della lotta contro il crimine marchio di garanzia Spideypool.  
Fissa sconsolato il soffitto, rigirandosi con stizza nel letto, cercando di concentrare la sua mente alla deriva su uno qualunque dei suoi pensieri felici segreti da dormiveglia, come il ricercare le diverse sfumature della piattezza recitativa di Nicholas Cage o fantasticare su quel vecchio calendario Pin-Up che una volta aveva trovato nella sala d'attesa del dentista.  
All'ennesimo sobbalzo del materasso, sente Peter sbuffare assonnato.

“Stai di nuovo pensando a Thor con un vestito vintage a pois vero?”

“Scusa Webs non volevo svegliarti. Sarebbe così sexy”

La sua risata è attutita dal cuscino, ma ha il potere immediato di alleggerire il peso che gli comprime lo stomaco.

“Immagino che Bruce e il 99% della popolazione potrebbe essere concorde” 

La voce di Peter è arrochita dal sonno e dall'ilarità, e fa cose alla mente di Wade in grado di fargli desiderare di essere piegato sulle sue ginocchia, docile e sottomesso.  
Ma poi la sua attenzione è attirata dalle fossette infantili del suo sorriso, e dal buffo arricciarsi del naso durante uno sbadiglio, e la paura torna ad incombergli sulle spalle come un mantello di un supereroe DC.

Peter deve aver notato il cambiamento repentino, perché si fa un po' più vicino, mentre avvolge le braccia intorno alla sua vita.

“Ancora il sogno della gang dei Chimichanga?”

“No, non da quando che Ellie mi ha spiegato come mettere ogni sera un Burrito talismano sotto il letto per scacciare i brutti ceffi”

“Ora è più chiaro perché ogni mattina mi svegli con un'insaziabile voglia di cucina messicana! - Peter sogghigna, prima di lanciargli uno sguardo serio-serio, di quelli che gli ricordano Spiderman più che il suo morbido ragazzo nerd - davvero Babe, cosa non va?”

  
Wade chiude per un attimo gli occhi, sospirando sconsolato.  
Sperava davvero che questo scenario non si presentasse, e che l'altro non si accorgesse dei suoi incubi notturni, o almeno di riuscire a distrarlo con una sessione di sesso assonnato. Ma è anche consapevole che quando Spiderman vuole sapere qualcosa, Deadpool non è in grado di mentire.

Almeno non più.

Si concentra sul tocco dei loro piedi intrecciati, sul calore del corpo premuto contro il suo.  
Peter aspetta paziente, il volto composto in un'espressione rassicurante e pacifica; sa che Wade parlerà, ma è deciso a non spingerlo a farlo, ad aspettare che trovi i suoi modi e i suoi tempi.

“Sai quando pochi giorni fa abbiamo visto il finale di Voltron?” L'altro annuisce contro il suo petto, guardandolo con curiosità.

“E abbiamo discusso perché tu continuavi ad insistere sul fatto che la scelta di Allura fosse un atto coraggioso e di estremo amore, e che il dolore di Lance e dei paladini sarebbe stato un piccolo prezzo da pagare rispetto a milioni di vite?”

Peter gli rivolge un'espressione di dolorosa comprensione, mentre stringe tra i pugni la maglia del suo pigiama, attirandolo verso di sé.

“Oh Wade io...”

“Ecco ci ho pensato, e ho deciso che questo finale proprio non mi va giù.” Gira il volto, evitando con testardaggine lo sguardo colpevole del suo ragazzo “Perché la morte di Allura si poteva evitare, sarebbe bastato che uccidesse Haggar nel momento in cui ne aveva avuto occasione. E poi ci vogliono davvero far credere che il suo sia un gesto altruistico? È proprio a causa del suo egoismo che è morta, perché non ha voluto sacrificare la persona che amava per il bene altrui, ma poi si è arrogata il diritto di fare lo stesso verso se stessa, non curandosi nel buco nel petto che ha lasciato a Lance, di quei marchi che ogni giorno gli ricorderanno per sempre la sua assenza”

Peter trattiene il respiro, conficcandogli le unghie nel torace mentre quasi lo stritola tra le sue braccia. Può sentire l'accelerazione improvvisa del suo cuore, immaginare la stretta che gli attanaglia lo stomaco al comprendere il significato dietro le sue parole; sa che si sentirà colpevole, che starà male ancora una volta per essere la fonte di quei pensieri.  
Ma sa anche che la risposta continuerà ad essere la stessa, quella contro cui ha picchiato la testa già fin troppe volte, su cui hanno urlato e discusso fino a perdere la voce.  
È consapevole di quanto sia ingiusto far stare male Peter per questo, ma non riesce a trattenersi dall'usare quel sottile tono di accusa, dal farsi pervadere dal terrore cieco di perderlo.  
Sa che è inevitabile che accada un giorno, ma non vuole accettarlo.  
Ha già perso così tanto.

“E poi come può sembrare realistico che Lance accetti il tutto sommessamente, che la lasci scivolare via da lui senza neanche opporsi, senza provare a combattere quella stupida decisione eroica? Deadpool non permetterebbe mai a Spiderman di andarsene così, con un bacio e un sorriso, di buttare la sua preziosa vita per il bene di una razza di ingrati guerrafondai”

Affonda il volto nel collo di Peter soffocando le ultime parole nella sua clavicola.  
L'altro gli accarezza con dolcezza la testa, cercando di trasmettergli tutto ciò che prova stringendolo con forza contro il suo petto.

Passano parecchi minuti così, abbracciati in silenzio, il dolore e la paura a pulsare acuti tra loro, ad inserirsi come un cuneo nella loro relazione.

Poi Peter inizia a parlare con voce tremante, il tono sofferto di chi si fa portatore di una verità che nessuno vuole sentirsi dire.

“Forse ci sarebbe potuto essere un altro modo per evitare la fine dell'universo e il sacrificio della principessa, ma è proprio la forza della sua scelta il punto focale del finale ” Gli solleva il viso verso l'alto, guardandolo con determinazione “Quella sottile differenza tra il buttare via la propria vita e il volerlo fare per salvare l'esistenza di chi ami, tra l'aggrapparsi ad un singolo individuo o farsi carico di milioni di esistenze, dell'essere umani fragili o vestire i panni di eroi. In quanto a Lance, il suo non agire non è stato simbolo di debolezza, bensì di forza; è stato il suo modo di mostrare che accettasse e rispettasse la sua scelta, nonostante il dolore lancinante, nonostante tutto l'amore provato”

Peter sorride morbido a Wade, cercando un segno di comprensione nella sua espressione ferita, non provando neanche a nascondere il cedimento della sua voce, o le lacrime a bordo degli occhi.  
Cerca disperatamente di fargli comprendere che chiedere a qualcuno di scegliere tra i suoi sentimenti e i suoi ideali sia sbagliato, ma comunque umano e comprensibile; sa che i sensi di colpa per aver portato nuovamente l'argomento tra loro lo stanno torturando, e ancor peggio è consapevole di non avere un reale modo per mettere a tacere i suoi timori, per scacciare le sue paure.

Per quanto Super è pur sempre un uomo, e in un modo o nell'altro prima o poi morirà, lasciandolo da solo.

“Perché anche se perdi qualcuno che ami, questo non ti impedisce di andare avanti e ricostruirti un'esistenza. Amare di nuovo non è un errore o un tradimento rispetto ai sentimenti per la persona scomparsa, perché l'amore non è mai sbagliato; o almeno questo è quello che ho imparato facendo i conti con me stesso dopo Gwen”

Wade serra con forza la mascella, digrignando i denti. Si sente un mostro per aver fatto sentire Peter in qualche modo sbagliato, come se mettesse in dubbio i suoi sentimenti.  
È il primo a sapere cosa significhi provare ancora qualcosa nonostante tutto, nonostante il vuoto e l'angoscia per il timore di rimanere ancora una volta soli.  
Preme con violenza le loro labbra insieme, ricevendo indietro uno sbuffo di sorpresa.  
Imprime in quel bacio tutto il calore e affetto possibili, cercando di fargli capire che comprende, ed è proprio per questo che fa così male.

Passano la restante parte della notte così, aggrappati uno all'altro con disperazione, non lasciandosi andare nemmeno per un istante.

 

 

*

 

 

Stanno facendo colazione quando Wade ritorna sull'argomento.

“Immagino che comunque questo sia il modo degli autori per farci intuire che ora la Klance sia realizzabile, alla facciazza di voi Sheiter”

Peter sospira divertito davanti al ghigno di merda del suo ragazzo, sollevato nel vederlo tornare ad essere la solita spina nel fianco provocatoria.

Si guarda le unghie con fare disinteressato, sollevando un sopracciglio “Non è colpa mia se non riesci a capire come Shiro possa essere l'uomo perfetto. Ma forse parlo accecato dal mio bisogno di Daddy Kink”

Wade sputa la sua aranciata dal naso, rivolgendogli uno sguardo in grado di fargli tremare le ginocchia sotto il tavolo della cucina.

“Bene cadetto allora vai a recuperare la tua giacca rossa e i guanti senza dita, abbiamo una sessione di allenamento da recuperare”

Peter deglutisce a vuoto prima di precipitarsi in camera, facendo una piccola nota mentale per ricordarsi di ringraziare Nat per avergli regalato il cosplay di Keith.

“E piccola? - lo apostrofa con tono leggero, mentre piegato nell'armadio fruga fra quella che a Wade piace chiamare _attrezzatura del mestiere_ – Ricordi il nostro discorso sul realismo nel ruolare? Non vogliamo avere un'altra ramanzina da Steve, giusto?”

“Ma se...”

“Le amputazioni e il braccio di Bucky sono off-limits”

“Guastafeste”


End file.
